1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grab rings for locking cylindrical components in bores in further components.
2. Background Prior Art
It is known to mount a grab ring in a cylindrical bore for locking a cylindrical component in the bore which the ring is formed from a spring steel having an outer periphery mounted in a groove encircling the cylindrical bore and an inner peripheral portion which is obliquely angled to bear against the outer periphery of the cylindrical component to be locked in the bore to allow the component to be inserted into the bore and to lock the component against withdrawal from the bore. Such grab rings may have resilient fingers projecting from their inner peripheries to engage and grip the component inserted through the ring. It is also known to lock a component in a cylindrical bore or on a cylindrical shaft by means of a circlip of part annular form to snap into a groove encircling a bore or for a groove inserting a cylindrical component. The part annular form of the clip enables the clip to be sprung outwardly to disengage it from a groove in a cylindrical component or inwardly to disengage it from a groove in a cylindrical bore.